Forum:Assist issue on Gold
Has this ever happened to anybody else while playing a Multiplayer Gold match: You're playing with 2 players that on a similar level to you, and one really really good guy. You strip half (or something similar) the health/shields/barriers/armor off an enemy, and the top tier guy finishes him off. Yet you only end up with assist points in single digits, or even 0 (why even say if you got a 0 point assist??). This happened to me 3 games in a row recently, and I was extremely confused as to why it was happening. Assists where I would normally get like 130 points, I was getting scores of 3, 7 or 5 --An Ceannaire (talk) 12:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The scoring system isn't always fair, especially on Gold, but you shouldn't worry, by the time your doing gold you should only be using level 20's and you all get the same credits after a match, so just survive, its easier than worrying about points. TheRealTerminal (talk) 21:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd tend to agree; if you're playing gold, don't even worry about XP. That'll take care of itself. BUT. The XP does sometimes seem vague and random. I think it's based on raw damage dealt, so energy drain will tend to net fewer points. I usually don't play Salarians, though, so I can't say. I can tell you that different methods will tend to net different awards: weapons seem to typically value less XP than powers, and the faster you kill an enemy, the better. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 07:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys & gals! :) Respectfully and honestly, the personal XP is really irrelevant and surviving to extraction should be the number one concern because everyone gets the same amount of XP in the end of the match anyway. Furthermore, the XP score indicator during the match is seriously flawed because let's say that the "tanking" player is doing the damage and not getting the kills doesn't mean that the "tanking" is not contributing to the team; when in actuallity, they are keeping the team alive by taking the hits for the team. The same goes for the "infiltrator" players because they will be the ones reviving downed squad mates & softenning up, if not killing enemies from the distance with their snipping. Yes, I am aware that the XP score indicator is a measurement of your skill, but please do not let this be the reason that the team fell apart because the squad members are trying to "one up"(get more points/prove that they're better) each other. Think about it, the team will now be facing two enemies in the match, Cerberus/Reapers/Geth and amongst themselves. This will probably result in the team not reviving each other in order to get more points, resulting in failure because of the "I" mentallity, instead of the "we" mentallity. As always, thank you very much guys & gals for keeping the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome! :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 11:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC)